Nick's Homecoming
by KTHadlock
Summary: What happens when Nick takes his girlfriend home to Texas to meet Mom and Dad? Will their perfect relationship be ruined? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll this is a story that just popped into my head its about what happens when Nick get engaged to the girl of his dreams and takes her home to meet mom and dad what will happen to their fairy tale soon to be wedding? Will mom and dad like Nicks choice in a girl or will they hate her? Read and find out in my New Story "Nick's Homecoming"

**Chapter 1**

Nick Stokes entered his apartment and tossed his keys onto the counter and locked the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigidor took out a carton of juice and opened it and took a drink (out of the carton, no glass). After that Nick walked back into his bedroom and into the connected bathroom to take a shower.

After he stepped out of the shower he wrapped the black fuzzy towel around his waist and walked out f the steam filled shower. As he entered the bedroom he went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxers he pulled them on and was about to go crawl into bed when his house phone rang. He walked into the living room and answered it.

"Hello?" asked Nick.

"Nick! Honey it's mom."

"Mom hi how are you?" asked Nick

"I'm good. I was just wondering if you are coming home for the family reunion in two weeks?" asked Nick's mom (In my story her name is Peggy cause I don't know what her real name is)

"Um I'm not sure…I'm kinda seeing someone at the moment and I have to see if I could get time off so I'm not sure." Said Nick

"Oh Nicky bring her with you!" said Peggy

"Mom I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promiseing anything it all depends on work." Said Nick

"Alright Nicky, I gotta go call your sisters, I'll talk to you soon, bye Nick I love you." Said Peggy

"Bye mom I love you too"

And the two parties hung up and Nick started to walk back towards the bedroom when he heard the front door open and close. Nick walked back towards the living room when he saw his girlfriend of two years taking off her coat and hanging it in the closet.

Nick took a moment to study his girlfriend without her knowing. She had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Today she was wearing dark blue jeans and a brown button up shirt with brown flats.

"Nicholes Stokes you had better stop staring at my ass and get over here and give me a good morning kiss."

Nick walked over to her and said "Good Morning Kate" and kissed her.

Kate Hadalock was a year younger then Nick, she was born and raised in New York but moved to Las Vegas when she got a job offer as a finger print technician when the old one (Mandy) moved closer to her family. That was how Kate meet Nick, a week later he asked her out to dinner and she said 'yes' and the rest is history now two years later everything was going perfect.

**Nick's Thoughts**

_'Tommorow is are two year anaversiry and I have a reservation at the Bellagio at 8 then we'll go see the fountions and that's when I'll propose to her. It's taken a month of planning and 4 months to pick out her ring but I decided on using my grandmothers ring. And tomorrow I'm finnaly going to ask her to be Mrs. Nicholes Stokes._

**End Chapter 1**

I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter of my story I hope to update soon. Please give me a review and let me know if you enjoy this story I love any kind of review good or bad. ~Kate1508~


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who read my story and added it to their favorites and story alert. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of 'Nick's Homecoming'

**Chapter 2**

The Next day Nick woke up first and decided to go make Kate and his self breakfast . He stepped into the kitchen and decided to make Waffles (Kate's favorite). As he started to cook Nick turned on the radio and heard one of his favorite songs

_Mmm God blessed Texas_

_I've been a lot of places I've been around the world_

_I've seen some pretty faces their were some beautiful girls_

_After all the things I've seen one thing still amazes me_

_Just like a miricale you have to see to belive_

_Cause god blessed Texas with his own hands_

_Brought down angels from the promise land_

_Gave um a place where they could dance_

_If you wanna see heven brother heres your chance_

_I've been sent to spred the message_

_God Blessed Texas_

_First he lit the sunshine _

_Then he made the waters deep_

_Then he gave us moonlight for all the world to see_

_We'll everybody knows the lord works in mysterious ways_

_He took a rest then on the very next day_

_God blessed Texas with his own hands_

_Brought down angels from the promised land_

_And gave em a place where they could dance_

_If you wanna see heven brother heres your chance_

_I've been sent to spred the message_

_God blessed Texas_

_God blessed Texas with his own hands_

_Brought down angels from the promise land_

_Gave em a place where they could dance_

_If you wanna see heven brother heres your chance_

_I've been sent to spred the message_

_God blessed Texas_

_I've been sent to spred the message_

_God Blessed Texas_

_I've been sent to spred the message_

_Mmmm God blessed Texas_

_(God Blessed Texas by Little Texas)_

When Nick was done making waffles he poured 2 cups of coffee and added 3 surgers and no cream to Kate's (that's how I like it) and nothing to his (A/N I don't know how he likes it) He put the waffles, and coffee on the tray to take into the bedroom.

Nick took the tray and started to walk into the bedroom he slowly opened the door as not to wake up Kate he set the tray down onto the end table and slowly shook Kate awake

"Kate…honey come on time to wake up." Said Nick

"urgh…5 more minutes" said Kate rolling over away from Nick

"Now Kate, do you really want your breakfast to get cold?" asked Nick smiling.

"Breakfast? You made me breakfast? What do I get?" asked Kate rolling over smiling up at nick

"Yes I did, Waffels, and Coffee you favorite." Nick replied

"Oh yummy. What's the dpecial occasion?" asked Kate raising her eyebrows

"Nothing, I just wanted to cook you breakfast." Said Nick hoping she believed him.

"O.k." said Kate.

Nick brought the tray over and set it between them and they ate in silence while stealing loving glances at echother.

**End Chapter 2**

I know I said that this was going to be the chapter where Nick propses but I decided to make it longer then 1 chapter so I hope you enjoyed the first part please leave me a review good or bad. ~Kate1508~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya'll I'm s sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I had my local exams and regent exams and I didn't get to take my Spanish one because I had a snow day so I'm mad but then me and my boyfriend had a fight but now were good and the new semester is going good so I can write and I have a stud hall so I write in their then I type it on my computer when I get home. So now I can update more or at least I'll try to. I hope that ya'll will like this chapter its a little longer I think then my other ones. So I hope that ya'll enjoy it. I've worked on it for awhile….so here it goes.

GABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRST

After they were done Nick took the tray out to the kitchen to start the dishe while Kate took a shower. Kate came out of the shower about twenty minutes later in a short silk black robe while towel drying her hair.

Nick was just finishing up the dishes when he heard Kate enter the room. "Honey…guess what?" asked Nick drying "What? Asked Kate smiling. "We have reservations at the 'Bellagio' tonight at 7." He said turning around to face Kate. "Really? Oh my god! I have to go get ready tonight is going to be perfect!" said Kate running up to Nick kissing him on the lips then running to the bedroom to get ready.

**Nick's Thoughts**

'_If only you knew how special tonight is really going to be. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Kate Hadlock.'_

**End Nick's Thoughts**

Nick put all the dishes back and started back towards the bedroom. When he entered the bedroom he saw a huge pile of clothes on the king size bed and shoes all over the floor and Kate standing at the closet looking through other clothes.

"I don't know what to wear!" said Kate looking at Nick for help. "Whatever you wear you will look beautiful in" said Nick smiling. "That doesn't help….should I wear the brown dress or the black dress?" asked Kate holding the brown dress in her left hand and the black in her right. "Um…the brown dress?" asked Nick not having a clue. "Black it is!" said Kate smiling.

"O.k. honey, I've got to go run to the store were out of milk." Said Nick (A/N: He dumped half of it down the drain so he could go out of the house to pick up the ring.) "O.k. I'll see you when you get back…love you!" said Kate hanging clothes back in the closet. "I love you too honey." Said Nick as he left.

When Nick got to the car the first thing he thought was 'I can't wait for Kate to see the ring shes going to love it!' and turned on the car and went off the jewelry store. He was going to Jareds (A/N: I love the Jared commercial)

When Nick arrived he walked into the store and saw a sales clerk doing nothing. "Excuse me sir….I'm here to pick up a ring that I had engraved." Said Nick. "Your name is?" "Nick Stokes." "Yes Mr. Stokes you had a inscription put on the ring saying 'My Angel' correct?" "Yes." "Alright your total comes ot to $250 dollars." Nick took out his credit card and said "Charge it"

The salesclerk took Nicks credit card and ran it through the mechine and said "sign here please and I'll go get your ring from the back." And he went to the back room and cam out about 3 minuters later holding a little black box and said "Here you go sir. I hope everything is O.k."

Nick opened the box and saw a silver ring wit a bigdimond in the middle with 2 smaller ones on either side of it. He took it out of the box and looked at the inscription and saw that it clearly said 'My Angel' and then he put it back in the box and looked at the salesclerk and said "It's perfect"

As Nick entered the apartment after he stopped at the store to pick up milk he walked ack into the bedroom and saw Kate was wearing a simple but elegent little black drees and was curlying her hair slightly. He cleared his throut and said "I'm back" and he handed her a red rose and said "for you." "Aww Nick I love it. But not as much as I love you" and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. The Nick said "I'm going to go grab a quick shower" About 10 minutes Later Nick was out of the shower and dressed in black pants and a white botton up shirt when he came out of the bathroom and saw Kate she had he hair up and a few simple curls framing her face she was wearing a silver necklace that he had gotten her for Valintines day it said Love and had her birthstone in the heart (A/N: That the necklace my boyfriend got me) and she had on black heels "Wow…you look beautiful" said Nick He grabbed his black jacket off the bed and the two of them walked into the living room where Nick helped Kate put on her coat. The road the elevator down to the bottom floor (A/N: The live on the second floor in a 2 story apartment building.) When they reached the car Nick opened the door for her then walked around the front and got in started the car and they were off.

When they reached the 'Bellagio' the vale opened the door for Kate then came around to take the keys from Nick to park the car. When they entered the restaurant the hostes asked them for their name Nick said 'Stokes' and they were lead to the table and their waiter came over and asked them what would the like to drink Nick spoke up and asked for their best bottle of wine. "Nick their wine costs like $2oo dollars or more! We should have just ordered something cheaper." Said Kate worrying ow much the night was going to cost. "Kate honey don't worry everything is fine this night is going to be perfect." Said Nick smiling Kate looked out the window and saw the fountions "Nick look! We can see the whole show from up here." "I know and the next show starts in 20 minutes. " said Nick.

About 10 minutes the waiter came back and they ordered pasta and after the waiter left Kate looked out the window and said "Nick look the shows starting." Nick looked out the window and sqaw that she was right he decided now was the best time. Nick got up Kate still had not noticed he took the bok out of his breast pocket and got down on one knee Kate had still not seen anything she was still watching the show. "Kate." Said Nick. Kate looked across the table but saw that Nick wasn't their she slowly looked dwn and saw that he was on one knee. "Oh My God!" she said tears forming in her eyes. "Kate I feel that I have been in love with you since the day that I first saw you. Would you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" asked Nick opening the box and showing her the ring. "Yes…Yes… A thousand times yes!" said Kate shaking her head yes. Nick got up and slid the ring on her finger and said "I love you so much." And Kate was crying and they heard the crowd crearing they sat back down this time Kate admiring her new ring.

"Nick this ring is beautiful! Where'd you get it?" asked Kate after everything had calmed down. "It was my grandmothers she gave it to me years ago and told me to give it to the girl of my dreams it was her engagement ring and her and my grampa were married for 56 years so I hope it will bring us luck. Look at the inscription on the inside of the ring." Said Nick Kate took of the ring and looked at the inscription and saw that it said 'My Angel' "Aww Nick I love and I love you." "I love you too Kate."

GABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRST

Their ya'll go I hope that ya'll like it. Please review I love getting feedback to see what everyone thinks. I know that I havn't updated but now I'm on a mid-winter break so I hope to update all of my stories. Thanks to anyone and everyone who has ever read or reviewed for one of my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry that I havn't updated in along time its just my life has been very bad at the moment, firstly my comuter died and my parents wouldn't buy me a new one but they did fix the od one but when we got it back all fixe I didn't have any word so I couldn't write but I finally found the word CD so now I'm back up andrunning just as long as I still have my compter, because my parents are threating to take away my computer now because my Chemisty grade is't to good but I'm working on getting it back higher. I'm so sorry that I havn't updated in a long time but I'm back :) just give me a day or two to get my stories typed and then I'll post them. Thank you soo much for being pactience!!

~Katey2011~ 


	5. GoodBye CSI

Hello everyone I'm sorry to say that I just can't continue any of my CSI stories I have to admit ever since Grissom left that I just can't continue to watch the show and I just don't know where to go with any of my other stories so if you would like to continue this story or any of my other CSI stories, to please leave me a review and let me know. Again I am so sorry to all of my readers but I feel that I just can't continue to write about something that I have no passion about.

Love,

Katey2011


End file.
